Try it again
by Einalem02
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in a really big problem, but it may be the solution for their family problems and a new chance for John to do it better. De-aged story Sam, Dean, John Teen!Dean De-aged Sammy It will contain some spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

 **This is my first published story. I uploaded it before on another account, but I'd like to have my stories on just one, so...also, I corrected some grammar. I accept all replies and comments.**

 **Sam (13)**

 **Dean(14)**

 **John (guess his age)**

 **Sam and Dean go on a hunt by themselves and found that sometimes is better to just obey dad.**

 **AND it will contain some spanking as a parental discipline of a minor, so if you don't like it please don't read so you don't have to comment something unnecessary.**

 **AND, just so you know, English is not my mother language, so I may have some or many grammar mistakes.**

-You think you'll forget about me? - The chulula asked Dean and Sam

-Oh! Believe me, we will –Dean said, emphasizing each word.

This was the first hunt they did alone; it was a chulula, some kind of young genius. They found about it in a town near their most recent home/rental house.

When they found out about it, they did some research and found that it was easy to kill, it was (as far as they read) just a simple silver bullet right in the middle of the stomach, but as they were very powerful creatures, it was necessary that after it was killed, or in a better way to say, after it was knocked out, it was needed that their tongues were cut off and that a silver knife was put its brain, or else the consequences could be really, really terrible. Not that the two active-hormone-teens really care to apply and do what their father taught them and at least finish the research. As soon as they knew that the bullet worked they went for the kill.

The chulula was trapped, both boys were pointing their guns at him, but still, it started to laugh.

-Oh! - Dean exclaimed- you laugh all you want, you SOB, it'll be the last thing you'll do.

-Dean- Sam called, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the house where they found the chulula- stop joking and let's get this over with.

It wasn't that the boy wasn't enjoining hunting by himself, well with his brother, but he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that came to the middle of his stomach for coming to this hunt on his father's back, of course, John wouldn't agree with his boys hunting such powerful creature by themselves, first point as to why doing it without his notice. Dean knew that too, so he just went on a shoot, but even the so strong sound of the gun firing couldn't kill the "I swear, you'll never forget about me" yell from the chulula.

As soon as the bullet got inside the chulula´s stomach, it felt to the ground and some red-blood-smoke started to fill the room.

\- Dean? Sammy called

\- Let's go, Sammy, move! Move! Move! – He ordered, heading towards the door and pulling his shocked brother's arm.

They both were running down the stairs and almost made it to the bottom when Dean stopped listening to his brother's steps behind him, and when he got to the principal door, he turned and found that his little brother wasn't behind. Worry, he headed back to the stairs to search for him, but at the middle of the stairs he found the weirdest thing he could never believe was possible, instead of his almost-his-height-brother, he came face to face, well, knee to face to a little kid. Dean stopped dead when he saw the toddler and was undecided if he should get down or even near the kid because he could swear that kid wasn't in the house earlier, they had checked at their arrival.

He decided to go to the room where the chulula's body was, when the kid started crying. Dean wasn't that fond of kids, but he couldn't help the feeling when he saw the filthy, naked kid crying, so he kneeled and got even more shocked when he realized that he knew the kid, and knew was key word, because the last time he saw that little face was almost 10 years ago.

After the drive and a really not-to-happy talk with his father, where he half explained what had happen, John told him he was on his way back home. When Dean hung up he turned to the kid on his bed, still sobbing and looking very scared. And decided to go for the so-terrifying question.

\- Sammy, do you know who I am?

\- You're Dean- the kid said between sobs.

\- Yes, I am, and –he continued, but got interrupted by more tearful crying.

\- Where's daddy Dean? I want daddy

\- Shh, shhh baby, daddy will be here soon – he said getting in the bed to hug him. The kid melted in his embrace and continued crying until he felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

 **I hope you enjoy the last one and this one as much as I did writing it. I wanted this to be longer, but this was as much as I was able to re-write on my computer.**

 **Also, I would LOVE some replies with opinions and ideas, so if you have some just go ahead and do it, I swear I will answer and consider it.**

 **Cheers!**

Before…..

\- Where's daddy, Dean? I want daddy

\- Shh, shhh baby, daddy will be here soon – he said getting in the bed to hug him. The kid melted in his embrace and continued crying until he fell asleep.

Now….

It was late that night, back at the small rental house, Sam, since waking up, went from not saying a word to sobbing again, never letting Dean getting him down of his arms, and Dean never wanted his father to be home more than at that moment, and as if magic, John entered the door at that moment.

\- Dad! – exclaimed Dean with a relief expression.

\- Dean, what the hell… -he trailed off as soon as he saw the baby in his son's arms- I can't believe this.

He was getting near his sons when Sammy saw him and practically jumped from Deans arms to Johns with a huge "daddy". It was the first time he spoke since he woke up and John, still in shock, didn't know what to do so he started rubbing Sammy's back.

\- What's wrong Sammy? - He asked, of course, he knew what was wrong, but he didn't know what else to say, and he wanted to relax the kid. What he did not expect was the kid to answer in an almost perfect conversation, telling him how scared he was and how weird he was feeling, leaving John with no answer besides "everything's gonna be fine" and a "report" order to Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- I can't believe it, Dean! – John yelled- how can you be so irresponsible?

\- Dad, we…

\- No Dean, if they think that did this is a real Cholula, we are screwed, boy.

\- But dad, we…I…dad, I saw it, I saw when it died.

\- Dean, putting a bullet through his stomach just knocks him out, It doesn't kill it- started yelling again, but Sammy cried even harder, so he tried to level his voice.- Haven't I taught you nothing? Dean, what the hell were you thinking? Didn't you do enough research, Dean? I always tell you to do research before a hunt. This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, and you're not the only one that'll carry the consequences.

Although Dean is under normal circumstances a tough guy, when his brother was concerned he was weak, really weak and he couldn't help it but started to cry and apologize over and over.

John was really angry, and he really thought Dean deserved a huge punishment, but his heart melted when either of his boys cried, especially Dean, who NEVER cried, and that wasn't the moment for punishments and apologies, so he hugged Dean and told him everything was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Dad, how are we going to go to Wal-Mart with Sammy like that? –he said pointing at the toddler- people will stare.

\- Dean, people at Wal-Mart don't stare, you can see the weirdest things in those stores, believe me, son, a dirty kid won't be anything.

\- He's almost naked

\- That's why we need to go to the store. I already called Bobby, we're going there afterward.

John searched for the smallest of big Sammy's shirts and put it on the kid and the three of them head and arrived at Wal-Mart. dean had to drive because although Sammy seemed to know him he was a little bit scared of Dean being so big and adult-ish, so he wouldn't let go of John.

Entering the store John received a call from Bobby, telling him that the research wasn't going that well and that he should by Sam more than just one pair of clothes. By the time John finished the call, Sammy was waking up and was then when John realized the warm feeling running down his chest and stomach, it was then when he remembered Sammy use to wear diapers until a really big age, especially while sleeping.

\- Ok, Dean, let's do this as fast as we can. You go and grab some diapers, some sippy cups, and some baby food, and well, a baby bottle.

Said that they parted ways. Dean went to get everything his dad told him and John went to the not-so-easy-task of getting clothes for Sam. The kid had never liked clothes-shopping, and after some scolding and some anger tears John finally was able to try some clothes and shoes on the kid, "at least now I know his size".

For John, security always came first, especially concerning his kids, so thinking –but not wanting- that Sam could stay little Sammy for a while, he got a car seat, a bed railing, and a toilet seat.

Some minutes after, John had everything the thought a toddler needed, so he went to find Dean, who was still in the kid's isle.

Ha had forgotten how it was to have a little kid and how terribly loud they can be until they both were walking to where Dean was and Sammy spotted a toy on a shelf and tried to get down of Johns' arms to go get 9it.

\- Sammy- John scolded- stay put.

\- Daddy, look –he said, pointing towards the shelf- I want to play with it, daddy.

\- No, Sammy, we don't have time for that. - But that wouldn't do, Sam had always been stubborn, even as a little kid.

\- Last time I tell you, Samuel, stay put –John said, walking and fighting with a struggling kid.

\- Daaaaad- cried, Sammy.

\- Do you want a swat, Sammy? Because I swear I'll do it- of course, he wouldn't, not that he hadn't done it before, but this was neither the moment nor the situation.

\- No! - He yelled- I don't want.

\- Ok then, stop crying and squirming, so we can find your brother.

So Sam just went limp on Johns' shoulder, kicking and crying but not making any sound.

They found Dean and went to pay for everything. Half an hour later and another huge tantrum from Sammy about getting in the car seat –Gosh he started to really appreciate teen Sam- they were entering their house.

\- Ok Sammy – John said, letting the kid down on the living room- you'll have a bath so we can get you some real clothes on and then you can take a nap – Sam was about to reply but John held a finger in front of his face, indicating him that he shouldn't speak. He really wanted a break to think things through and straight and Sammy getting a nap sounded really good for it.

Bath time wasn't as bad as John thought it would be. Actually, it was really emotional. It had been years since John had bathed any of his children and it was a wonderful feeling. Just listening to Sammy's innocent talk and games, and watching him enjoy something as simple as a bath, just made John melt inside.

\- Ok champ –he said grabbing a towel- let's get you out.

Sammy held his arms up and John wrapped him in the towel and scooped him up.


End file.
